Fourway Forest
Fourway Forest '''is the 2nd level of Super Mario New Star. This level is a small forest located in a dark swamp. The entrance to the level is through a warp pipe located off to the side of the first overworld. Unlike the last stage populated by bob-ombs, this area is full of boos (but not to be confused with the actual Haunted House stage later on). Not all the boos here are harmful though, as some are either too old, or just helpful and can be talked to. This forest is quite small and made up of a small plain, a sinking swamp, a castle wall, and an underground crypt. The first section, which Mario starts in, is a small plane with many trees. There is a giant hill with a pipe on top as well as a stone tower and a small lake with some ruins in it here. Across this area is a small swamp with many small stepping stones going across. There is also a giant wooden sign stuck in it, to warn the player that it is indeed lethal is they fall. Once Mario crosses the swamp he is bellow a giant castle wall. Besides there, after a short elevator ride, Mario can jump into a pit which leads to a vast underground maze. The path to get from the start to the maze (the intended way) is very tedious and is used for most stars in the level, so get used to this path. '''Levels Star 1: To the Great Wall Mario must cross the dangerous swamp and climb to the top of the giant wall. Follow the tan path past the giant tree until you reach the swamp, which you can tell by the darker green texture and the giant wooden caution sign in it. There are a bunch of circular dirt platforms that Mario must jump across to reach the base of the wall.Avoid the Venus Fire Traps and Kuromames. When you reach the wall there are many rectangular platforms against it. Most only require a small jump to reach, but a couple require running long jumps to reach. Eventually you will reach the top of the castle. Up there there are a couple of directions Mario can go, but for this star head to the left side, signified by a Green Roof. This roof is broken up into little sections, one of which has the star. You will need to use this path for pretty much every star after this, so get used to it. Star 2: Path'Rolling Big Boo Big Boo only appears for this star! '''Mario must defeat the Big Boo, which resides on top of the castle. Get to the top of the castle as with the last star, but instead of heading to the left towards the roof, head the other way towards the other side, near the elevator platform. Big Boo will be waiting in the center of the tower top. There is nothing else here besides the boss, so hit the ghost 3 times and grab the star. '''Star 3: The Path Elevator Ride Mario must use the elevator platform to get to the entrance to the underground maze and find a star in it. Once again, get to the top of the castle and locate the elevator platform on the right side. Hop on and prepare for a long and uneventful ride to a pipe on the other side. The pipe will lead to a high platform above the hill. There are a couple of things here of note, but look for a stone tower with a hollow interior in front of the cannon. Long jump inside and Mario will fall a very long distance and eventually hit the bottom of a pitch black room. Look for the orange wall that shows the entrance to the "maze". Thankfully, from here the way to the star is very short. Take the left route and immediately turn right and follow this tunnel to the star (the texture is bright orange, but it is not lava or sand). Star 4: Red Coins of the Forest Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the spooky forest. There are NONE in the underground section. The locations are as follows: # Behind the stone slab near the start # Around the Stump of the old tree # On top of a small tree near the pond # In the pond # On top of the sign in the swamp. Use the small tree to vault behind it to a small platform. # Behind the giant wall. There is a small grassy ledge Mario can jump to from the far right swamp circle. # In between two platforms against the castle wall # On the high grass platform at the end of the elevator ride When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the stone slab near the start Star 5: Into the Mysterious Cave The name of this star is misleading! Mario must use a map to figure out the location of a hidden star. Head back into the underground maze and follow the outer paths (either way works) to the other side of the maze, which not only houses the exit warp pipe, but also an interesting map. An NPC boo also says how lost he is finding it. Spoilers if you do not want to figure it out: '''The star is not actually located in the cave at all. The X on the map is actually the lake. Head to the lake and swim down into the many black areas of it. One of the them contains a hidden tunnel which contains the star. '''Star 6: The Old Tree You probably saw this star many times while heading into the cave, but this is one of the simplest stars in the level. Head to the high platform which the elevator leads to and look for the old tree with a break star atop of it next to the tower which houses the entrance to the cave and jump to it. Enemies * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Fly Guy * Venus Fire Trap * Boo * Homing Amp * Chuckya Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Swamp Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Forest